MarchToWar
700px|center|link= Für alle Walking-Dead-Fans, denen Comics, die Serie, die Activison, Telltale- und Scopley-Spiele noch immer nicht genug sind, gibt es jetzt noch ein neues Free-to-Play Mobile Game, in dem massenhaft Untote erledigt werden können: The Walking Dead: March to War. Die Entwicklerfirma Disruptor Beam kennt sich mittlerweile gut damit aus, Mobile Games zu erfolgreichen Franchises zu entwickeln. Nach Star Trek Timelines und Game of Thrones Ascent hat sie sich jetzt zusammen mit Robert Kirkmans Firma Skybound Entertainment The Walking Dead vorgenommen und ein spaßiges Strategie-Spiel entwickelt, das mit bekannten Mechaniken schnell ein ordentliches Sucht-Potenzial entwickelt. Beißer-Plage in Washington, D.C. thumb|Alte BekannteDie Geschichte spielt auf einer einschüchternd großen Karte des zombieverseuchten Washington, D.C. und als einsamer Überlebender gilt es für den Spieler, so schnell wie möglich Verbündete zu finden, ein sicheres Lager aufzubauen, andere Kämpfer zu rekrutieren und für diese genug Nahrung ranzuschaffen. Unterstützung bekommt man bald von Carl und auch Rick schaut zwischendurch immer mal wieder vorbei. Negan und seine Erlöser scheinen in der Story (zumindest nach den drei Tagen, die ich gespielt habe) die Hauptbedrohung zu sein. Was beim Spielen als erstes positiv auffällt, ist der Look, insbesondere der Charaktere. Orientiert an den Comics haben die Macher doch ihren eigenen groben Zeichenstil gefunden, der super zum Franchise passt. Den kann man in den kurzen Story-Abschnitten genießen, die meiste Zeit ist man aber damit beschäftigt, in der Vogelperspektive zwischen der Außenmap und der eigenen Basis hin- und herzuwechseln und sich auf die zahlreichen verschiedenen Aufgaben zu konzentrieren, die es im richtigen Gleichgewicht zu erfüllen gilt. Davon mag man sich auf den ersten Blick ein wenig überrumpelt fühlen, doch es ist immer ein führender Charakter zur Stelle, der sagt, was man als nächstes tun könnte. Daran kann sich der Spieler halten, muss er aber nicht. Tut er es, gibt es allerdings eine Belohnung. Geduld ist eine Tugend – und kostenlos thumbAuf der Map wird mit kleinen Symbolen angezeigt, welche anderen Spieler sich in der Nähe befinden, wo es Nahrung und Ressourcen gibt und welchen Ort sich die Beißer für ihren neusten Angriff ausgesucht haben. Mit der richtigen Vorbereitung sind die Untoten aber eigentlich keine große Bedrohung, man sollte sich eher vor den anderen Spielern in Acht nehmen und sich idealerweise schnell einer eigenen Allianz anschließen, um die Überlebenschancen zu erhöhen. Die Spielmechanik von March to War wird Mobile Gamern bekannt sein, genau wie das Geschäftsmodell von Disruptor Beam. In der Basis gilt es alle Gebäude mit ihren unterschiedlichen Funktionen, Ratskammer, Sendeturm, Trainingsstation etc. scheinbar endlos zu verbessern, von Stufe zu Stufe zu Stufe zu Stufe. Ob das geht, hängt von den Stufen anderer Gebäude ab, was dazu führt, dass alle Elemente der Basis relativ gleichmäßig aufgewertet werden. Und, ihr könnt es euch denken, das dauert! Belohnt wird in guter Mobile-Manie Fleiß und Geduld, wer nicht warten will, muss in die (RL-)Tasche greifen. Allerdings gestehen die Macher einem hier auch einige kostenlose Erleichterungen in Form von diversen Beschleunigern zu, die durch verschiedene Spielhandlungen abzusahnen sind. Wer nicht spurt, hat mehr Spaß! thumb|right|Carl schlägt den nächsten Spielschritt vorDisruptor Beam ist es definitiv gelungen, gefährliche Sucht-Fallen zu legen. Schwierigkeitsgrad, Strategiemöglichkeiten und die Zeitabstände sind genau richtig gewählt, um die Spieler bei der Stange zu halten. Die Story-Elemente sind (wie gesagt: nach drei Tagen spielen) zwar sehr hübsch, aber auch etwas dünn ausgefallen, was Hardcore-Franchise-Fans vielleicht nerven wird, mich aber nicht weiter gestört hat. Was allerdings wirklich irgendwann nervt, sind die Spielanweisungen zu den nächsten Schritten. Was zu Beginn noch eine große Hilfe ist, fühlt sich bald nach unnützer Bevormundung an und nimmt die Lust an der Entscheidung für eigene Strategien. Wie schon gesagt muss man sich nicht an die Aufforderungen halten, aber die Belohnungen will man sich ja dann eigentlich nicht entgehen lassen und das hat dann zumindest bei mir dazu geführt, dass ich viel zu viel dumpf auf hervorgehobene Buttons geklickt habe. Es wäre zu wünschen, dass diese Anweisungen irgendwann verschwinden, nach drei Tagen hätte das für meinen Geschmack längst passieren müssen. Für alle, die sich dem allerdings entziehen können und motiviert sind, ihr Spiel selbst zu gestalten, könnte March to War definitiv etwas sein! Wer von euch hat March to War schon gespielt und wie war euer erster Eindruck? center|500 px